


Greatest Gift of All

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin thinks about the greatest gifts he's ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Gift of All

Over the many years that he had been alive, Thorin had been the recipient of countless gifts. That in itself was hardly surprising given his position as an heir of Erebor. He had been presented with gifts from not only many a diplomatic party but also from his own family. Most of these had taken the form of ostentatious jewellery and weapons ornately and lavishly decorated with precious metals and studded with gems. The majority of these had been left behind when they had fled Erebor after Smaug's attack but he had retained some of them, primarily weapons and hair beads.

He had never regretted their loss. They were simply material objects. They could be replaced at some point should he ever want to, should they ever regain Erebor. They had escaped with their lives. That was a greater gift. Besides, once they had established themselves in Ered Luin and Thorin was officially King-in-exile, the gifts started to appear once more from the few people who would trade with them. However, the greatest gift that Thorin ever received came from his little sister.

Dís, little more than a dwarfling when Smaug attacked, had only hazy memories of the life of privilege that Thorin had known. He regretted bitterly that she who had been born a princess of Erebor was forced to work for survival. However, Dís never once complained and when she found her One in Víli, little more than a humble miner, Thorin had given his blessing, wanting nothing more than her happiness. His heart ached for her when she lost that happiness too soon, losing Víli to the mines when one of them collapsed killing far too many of the dwarrows of Ered Luin. By then though, Dís had given Thorin his two greatest gifts; her sons

Fíli and Kíli.

His nephews.

The two dwarflings, Thorin's heirs, were the most precious gift that he had ever received. As much as they could drive anyone to distraction with their antics, Thorin couldn't love them or be any more proud of him if he had sired them himself. He may have the title of 'King-in-exile' but he far preferred that of uncle and, even if they were to regain Erebor with all of its riches, as far as Thorin was concerned he already had the greatest gift in Fíli and Kíli.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/225013.html)


End file.
